Cravings
by Rebeliz777
Summary: Do you know that feeling when your body craves something that it's never had before? Like when you see someone eat a certain fruit and you can almost taste it in your tongue? Or when you see two people touching and your hands itch? Or when you're standing in front of someone and you catch yourself leaning forward because you want to kiss them so badly? GP Lexa.


So I was looking for something to read and I noticed that there aren't that many gp fics around for Clexa and I thought I'd write one. Be aware, I haven't written smut in so long that I honestly believe I'm a little rusted and I might have let myself explore a little mind play in this one but it's only because I've just finished reading Gone Girl and it honestly messed up my mind real bad but don't worry this isn't dark, it's honestly just a little smut one shot with. Anyway, enjoy.

**Cravings.**

Do you know that feeling when your body craves something that it's never had before? Like when you see someone eat a certain fruit and you can almost taste it in your tongue? Or when you see two people touching and your hands itch? Or when you're standing in front of someone and you catch yourself leaning forward because you want to kiss them so badly that you have to be aware of your control at all times?

I've never had those feelings before I met her. I've never craved to touch or be touched as much as I do with her. Often I catch myself thinking about her hands, about her eyes and the thin line of her lips when she speaks. More than once I've imagined my own fingers untangling her long hair and playing with it, I've pictured the taste of her lips, of her skin, the way my name would sound when it leaves her lips in a gasp or a moan. I've pictured so many things about her that I've never stopped to think about the way I'd react if she ever kissed me for real.

I'm stunned, more than that I'm breathless. I barely kiss her back when her lips brush against my own but before she pulls back, I pull her back in. I graze her jaw with the tip of my fingers, inching her closer, teasing her lower lip with my tongue and I get the desired effect for her hands instantly find hold of my waist and suddenly I'm pressed against her front feeling her teeth on my upper lip as she groans and kiss me forcefully.

I arc my back, burying my hands on her lustful hair as her mouth chases mine in sync. She's becoming aggressive and I'm realizing that that's exactly how I like her and pictured her. She groans and a growl makes its way out from her throat, she pulls me harder, her hand now pressing firmly on my lower back to keep our bodies close.

She pulls back but only slightly, only to be able to breathe and to grant me the same courtesy. I'm cupping her face with both of my hands now, she looks flushed, turned on and oh so willing. Her parted lips take deep and shallow breaths, I've ruined the paint of her face with my wandering fingers but she doesn't seem to mind, she squeezes my waist softly as if to wake me up, as if to remind me that we really did just kiss and she needs me to tell her what to do next.

I like it. I like the way she waits, the way she gives me the power to stop this or not. But I'm not thinking about stopping, no, I want to see just how aggressive she can get, I want to feel how powerful she truly is, I want her to take all this power from me.

"Kiss me" I ask her and her hands squeeze me again, I can feel her trembling, going from patient to possessive, I can feel the power running through her veins and it turns me on. It turns me on like nothing has ever done before.

She growls, her lips crash against mine and I feel her teeth, I feel her tongue, I taste the hotness of her breath burning me alive and I love it, I love the way she takes control of my mouth and I moan at the thought of these hands and mouth taking over my entire body.

I touch behind her ears and she shivers, her hands instantly search for a way to touch my skin and she picks on the end of my shirt to stick her hands underneath the garment. I'm the one shivering now because her hands are finally touching me and I throw my head back to catch my breath. Her eyes are trained on me, I can feel her watching me, I can feel her want, she doesn't need to voice her thoughts because I can feel how bad she needs me but she doesn't need to worry much because I may need her just a little bit more desperately that she does.

"Clarke." She says my name like I'd say a prayer. She says my name as if it's the only thing keeping her sane, as if she's been waiting for me, as if I could have her whenever I want, however I want and she'd gladly be mine to take as I please.

I open my eyes and notice how dark hers have turned, how laborious her breathing has become, how tense her shoulders are. I can imagine myself looking the exact same way to her, if not worse.

I run my fingers behind her left ear again, exploring and smiling when she shivers. She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths as I run the same fingers down the side of her face and take them to her lips. I touch her lips, I caress her lips and then I'm kissing her lips, I'm biting her and she's biting me back, she's kissing me back, she's touching me back.

We move, or more accurately, she moves me behind a leather curtain which guards a bed made of white fur. I immediately begin to palpate between my legs, I begin to ache and for the first time I don't feel shy about it.

I step back from her arms without breaking eye contact with the goddess in front of me and her depredatory stare, I throw my jacket to the floor and my shirt too because I want those hands all over me, I want her touching me and squeezing me, I want to have her everywhere. She swallows with difficulty as I put an end to the distance between us again and when I take her hands I find out she's shaking. I want to tell her something comforting but I don't want to kill the mood, I want to light it up.

Her eyes are glued to my breasts so I put her hands on them. I close my eyes when she squeezes and incite her to do it again. I'm biting my lips now, I'm trying to not make any noises but I'm moaning, I'm moaning her name and I'm moaning her name lowly, softly.

She pushes the fabric of my bra aside but quickly discovers that it isn't enough and she's ripping it apart and throwing the pieces to the ground. I grab her by the nape and kiss her, her hands squeeze my breasts, her fingers pitching my nipples as I dry hump her in my endless need.

Next thing I know she's pushing me to the bed and throwing her coat to the ground, throwing all of her clothes to the ground before joining me. I wish to tell her to stop, if only to take a good look at her naked body but as soon as her warm lips wrap around one of my nipples the thought flies out of my mind. I can always take the time to see her naked later, perhaps.

Her hands play with my breasts, her mouth sucks, her tongue licks and her hands touch me in a way that tells me that I'm not her first, or her second, or even her tenth. She's got so much experience and I have all the will to learn from her.

But she's having a difficult time with my jeans and her growl of impatience turns out being actually very adorable to my ears. I help her with the button and the zipper and she takes it upon herself to undress me completely. In another time, with another lover, I might have grown embarrassed for how ready a few kisses have made me, but not with Lexa. With her I only feel a certain sense of pride, I want to let her know exactly how ready I am for her, how willing I am of having her inside of me. Come get me Commander, I want you to fuck me and fuck me good.

My hands with a mind of their own travel down south my body, I'm swollen, aching and so ridiculously dripping that I smirk to myself because I've finally found someone who can turn me into a needy mess, I've finally found someone who can turn me on this much and she wants me just the same if her hardness is anything to judge her by.

She licks her lips, kneels on the bed between my legs and holds herself still with her hands on my knees, just staring, entranced by the way my fingers play with my wetness. I'm watching her when I slip a finger between my lips and see how desperate her gaze turns, how itchy her entire body becomes but she's still waiting, she's not taking me and I'm losing patience.

Her eyes finally look up, locking with mine. I nod and she reaches out to remove my hands from myself but I slap her hand away. I want to laugh out loud at the way her eyes turn dangerously dark. She tries again and I slap her hand one more time, harder, she tries again and I push her away with vigor. We fight, she tries to take my hands and I give her a hard time, just enough to rile her up, just enough for her to show me who is in charge, just enough to let her pin me down because that's exactly what I want.

She wins, she holds my hands above my head, she's settled between my legs and she's panting, the paint of her face only giving her a more dangerous look.

"What is this?" she asks confusedly but her eyes tell me just how fulfilling it is for her to have the power here, to have me underneath her, helpless, naked and wide open for her.

"What are you waiting for?" I dare her and arc my back to get closer to her. She lets go of my hands but keeps hers above my head as I reach down and grab her hard but smooth length. She doesn't flinch, she doesn't even close her eyes when I touch her, showing me just how much in control she actually thinks she is. I love it.

"You don't know what you're asking for, Sky Girl."

God, I want to scream. I could come undone if she keeps talking, she wouldn't even need to touch me, I wouldn't need to have her inside of me. I only need her voice to orgasm but I wouldn't let her know this.

"Empty threats" I breathe out, feigning boredom.

She grabs my hands again, pins them above my head one more time as she presses herself hard on me, making me gasp, making me yearn to have her inside. I smile satisfied as she buries her face on my neck, her teeth biting hard under my ear and sucking, marking me. She does this two more times along my neck and I let her.

She's rocking her hips but not penetrating me, she's teasing me, she knows how to play well, and perhaps I underestimated her beforehand.

When she looks up however, I can see how conflicted she looks, how fearful her eyes have turned and silently she asks me if she can keep going, if I feel okay, if I'm still willing.

"What's wrong, Commander? Can't keep control in your own bed?"

This is the last drop her cup can take and I realize that I was right all along. She holds my arms with one hand and uses her free one to spread my wetness all over herself and then she's finally sliding inside of me. I push up, my teeth catching her lower lip and biting down on it as she tenses, as she allows herself a moment to feel me squeezing her, as she enjoys me.

I groan and let go of her lip in order to focus on how full she makes me feel, how big and pulsating she is, how hot is her skin, how sticky her breath turns as she pants with her open mouth pressed on my collarbone. And I realize that I finally have her the way I've been dreaming of, I'm finally covered in her, her sweat is finally mixing with mine, she _is _inside of me for crying out loud.

Her eyes are begging once more but I don't want her considerate, I don't want her soft, I don't want her caring and I definitely don't want her devoted. Not today, not right now, not in bed.

"Well?" I dare her and she gives me this look, this passive stare that tells me to reconsider her offer, as if her cock wasn't inside of me pulsing and desperately begging to fuck.

So I hug her with my legs, pushing my heels against her strong thighs and thrust up. I lose my breath for a moment and she loses the battle between her own body and mind and finally begins to pumps inside of me.

I notice I'm moaning, this little groans fall out of my mouth with each one of her thrusts turning me into a verbal mess and I try to move my hands, I want to touch her, but she doesn't let me and only holds me harder as her eyes focus on mine. I can feel every inch of her cock sliding in and out of me, filling me up and stretching me as far as it takes to accommodate her, as wide as it takes for her to fuck me.

But it isn't enough, she isn't letting go and I want her gone, I want her wild, I want her most carnal instincts to take over. I try to free myself from her hold but she is stronger, she has no problem pinning me down and picking up a pace to fuck me harder, faster. I love it, I love the sound her thighs make when they slap against mine, the wet splash of our juices mixing together, our breathing turning erratic and desperate.

"Is this not enough?" her question throws me off but at the same time it reminds me that I'm an easy read when I'm not paying attention and right now, with her dick deep within me I'm not paying much attention.

"I was expecting more."

She pulls out, turns me around as if I weight nothing and enters me from behind, making me once again lose the ability to control my own voice, making me scream my pleasure, making me squeeze the fur beneath my palms, making me ache. I try to reach out again and this time when her hands find mine she no longer pins them down, she interlocks her fingers with mine as she gains leverage to fuck me better.

I squeeze her hands as she pants breathlessly in my ear and sucks my earlobe before biting it softly, she picks up her pace, her thrusts become harder, I feel like I'm about to explode or give in, I want to give in, I want to lose consciousness, I want her to fuck me into oblivion.

But it goes on, she can go on and I do believe that fuck me into oblivion might not be a problem for her. I pull her hand down my chest and she doesn't need me to say a thing before she's pitching my nipples hard, squeezing my breasts desperately as I take her free hand and pull her towards my mouth where I begin to suck her thumb.

I feel her spam behind me, her pumps become uncontrollable, she's losing herself in all the sensations, she's losing herself in me and I love it, I love that she has no control over it.

She's thrusting faster, wilder and I can't hold it back anymore, I feel myself coming and coming hard, harder than I've ever come before. I squeeze her as I come, I make sure to try to pull her into this orgasm with me but she doesn't budge, she just isn't done yet.

I cry out when she pulls out again and then I'm on my back and she's getting back inside of me. I'm too sensitive, too raw, and too tight but she fights her way in and I enjoy every second of it. She can't control herself, she has to pump fast, her glistening cock slides in and out of me so rapidly that we're both out of breath, we're both sweating, we're both on the edge one more time and her lips, her lips are kissing me and it's all teeth and tongue but I love it, it shows me all the things I'm making her feel, that she's making me feel. My hands are free now and I run my nails on her back feeling the muscles jump at the aggression, feeling her defending herself by punishing me with extra hard thrusts that will leave me bruised and pained for days to come.

I come again and this time she joins me, she moans my name as I feel her spilling herself within me, as her body tenses and lips finally kiss me softly.

She buries her face in my neck and I hug her, I finally get to run my fingers through her hair and I draw imaginary patterns on her back as our breathing goes back to normal, as our racing hearts slow down. She doesn't pull out of me and I don't want her to because even soft she fulfills me.

There is no doubt that this will happen again, I'll make sure of it and maybe next time I won't play any games, maybe next time there won't be the need to.


End file.
